GrojbanD: Turning Trina
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: In this story Trina learns theres another way then being a bully and being evil! She has a secret little crush on a grojband member Kon. Kon shows her that people will still like her even if shes not 'Evil' and that she just has to be herself! This is KoxTrina oneshot ship, Corney one shot and Trina to Katrina one shot! Please Enjoy made by me and imagrojian. No swearing!


Kon ran frantically as his brother started counting down from ten, since the band was now playing hide n' seek 'cause there was nothing to do. Looking over at Trina's room and without thinking, ran into it and went underneath her bed.  
>Then a unknowing Trina entered her room. She then hopped onto her bed causing it to lower abit over Kon. Kon being the giant he is got squeezed and cried auch. Trina then looked under her bed and saw Kon. She gasped in horror.<p>

Kon chuckled nervously as he just smiled at Trina, "H-Hey, Trina... What are you doing here?" he asked randomly, knowing he was about to be kicked out from her, but decided to try and be happy about what was happening.  
>Trina then started growling as she said to Kon '' This is MY room! What do you think I'm doing here Groj-nerd! COREY! COREY! COREY!'' She kept screaming Corey untill her brother came angerily. But he looked shocked seeing Kon there.<p>

"What are you doing in here, Kon?!" Corey asked with a raised eyebrow, watching as Kon started crawling out from under the bed more. A second later, Laney and Kin appeared and Kin started smirking, knowing that it had something to do with his crush on her.  
>Trina then yelled '' What are you all doing here? My room is a no nerd zone! Now out! out! out!'' As she screamed out she started wacking them with her purse and chased them out. Kin smirked at Kon. Corey then asked Kon '' So what was that about? And dude why were you in her room! Do you want to be killed?''<p>

"Uh.. Hehe, I was going to hide in there so no o-one would think of looking in there for m-me...?" Kon lied nervously, even though when he was in there, he was going to see if he could get a hold of Trina's diary and read to see of she liked him back. Looking over at the others for their reaction  
>Kin smirked more at this. ''Dude we can tell your lying! Why don't you just say the truth? I mean don't be chicken with feelings like Laney and Corey over there!'' Kin said smirking.<p>

Corey and Laney immediately blushed as they started telling Kin and Kon that they didn't have feelings for each other, though they were lying. After that, Kin looked back at Kon, and nudged his shoulder and bounced his eyebrows at him. "Well, come on, dude~"  
>Kon then looked very shy but thought their his friends. They shoulder understand! So in one big gulp and breathe he said '' I can't help it! I like Trina!'' Corey just froze.<p>

"I-I'm sorry, dude! She's just too pretty!" Kon said to Corey, as he still stood there Kon sighed in defeat, "Look, just because I like her, doesn't mean I'm gonna go against Grojband or something like that. I'm 100% Grojbandian," Kon fought back, hoping to try and convince Corey a bit more...  
>KIn smirked. ''So Kon when we're you planning on telling us this? Wait Core! Are you okay?'' Laney said looking at Corey who was still frozen from shock! Kin then smirked at a evil plan that could get him out of shock involving Laney and Corey.<p>

Laney soon saw Kin's smirk, and knew something was up besides Kon's recent confession. "Uh... What are you up to, Kin...?" she asked him, starting to get nervous room his expression  
>Kin smirked as he said '' There's only one way to get Corey out of this sort of shock and that is for you to ''Only whispering to Laney now'' Kiss him!''<p>

Laney's eyes and mouth widened in pure disbelief as she blushing as dark as her hair. "W-What?! No, I can't! He'll kick me out of the bad if I do!" she screamed at him, though she did want to kiss him.  
>KIn smirked even more as he said '' We'll he won't and if you don't he'll be like that frozen forever! If that's what you want then don't!'' Laney gulped.<p>

After gulping, Laney let out a heavy sigh of frustration. "Fine, I'll kiss him!" she huffed out as she stood in front of Corey and hesitantly started leaning in until she felt her lip touch his, which made her heart race a thousand times faster  
>Corey started unfreezing to see laney kissing him. But he really liked it. When they pulled away a phew seconds later Corey asked '' Why?''<p>

Kon and Laney looked at Corey confused, which Kin knew what they were confused about. "Corey, are you talking to Laney or Kon...?"  
>Corey then felt love struck and fainted from what had happened. Laney blushed even deeper knowing all to we'll what had happened. Kon then said to them '' So what do we do about Trina? I need to know if she likes me or not!''<p>

"Hmmm, oh, I know! Maybe one of us could disguise as Nick Mallory, and ask if she likes Kon or not!" Kin jolted out, smiling happily at Kon and Laney  
>'' Good idea Kin! But I'm NOT dressing up as Nick Mallory!'' Laney said crossing her arms. One hour later... Laney who was dressed as Nick Mallory walked up to Trina.<p>

Trina gasped as she saw Nick Mallory, and zoomed over to him, putting on a smile. "Like, hey there, Nick! What's up?!" she asked  
>Laney pretending to be Nick Mallory thought to herself: Why do I let them do this to me? '' Nick says hey Trina Riffin! So Nick was wondering who Trina Riffin liked?''<p>

Trina started blushing darkly as she started stuttering out random things. She then thought to herself. "U-Uh, totes, what am I supposed to say?! I can't say I like him and not that cute Grojbandian!" she then looked back at the fake Nick. "U-Uh, why should I, like, tell you?!"  
>Fake Nick then said back '' Uhh Nick Mallory was wondering if Trina liked that grojband dude Kon?'' Laney hated looking like Nick Mallory.<p>

Trina sighed, as she walked over to Nick, and finally decided on telling him. "Promise you won't tell...?" she asked nervously, looking at him hopefully  
>Fake Nick then said back '' Nick can keep secrets!'' Trina then decided to tell him. She gulped and grabbed courage from her black heart.<p>

"I-I like... Kon, from my groggy little brothers band..." she admitted before sitting down on her bed. "But, he'll never like me, I treat Corey and the band like garbage..." she said sadly, trying hard to keep her tears from breaking free  
>Laney then took of the Nick Mallory costume as she went down stairs. Trina then found out it was Laney and got very angry! She didn't know what to do next!<p>

Immediately, Laney told Kon, and he immediately ran upstairs to her room, seeing that she was angry and upset at the same time. "Uh... Hey there...?"  
>Trina couldn't talk she covered her eyes and started crying hard. She then went under her bed and squeezed her pillow as she cried more.<p>

Kon immediately sat on the edge of her bed, and rubbed her back slowly as he hushed her. "T-Trina, I'm here for you, you know that... Even if I am a stupid Grojbandian in Corey's cool band..."  
>Trina looked up to see Kon. She then said '' I only act mean and cruel because I'm jealous of them! And who would like me if I was nice?'' She then put her head down in her pillow and started crying again.<p>

"Corey would: He once told us that all he ever wanted was a sister that would be there for him when he needed it... Maybe that would help him with his lyrics. Plus, I-I like you, even if you are mean to me..." Kon told her as he then lifted her from her pillow, trying to get her to look at him  
>Kon then helped Trina out from under the bed. He then lifted gently the pillow away from her face and wiped away. Trina then look at Kon who even cared now! She couldn't believe after all she had done he still cared!<p>

Kon smiled lightly at her before he asked her, "Why did you always pretend that you liked Nick Mallory...?" he then saw her expression change when he asked that, and wished he hadn't asked it

Trina smiled as she said '' To be honest it was easier to hide who I really liked by pretending to like him. Kon smiled he then said to her '' You don't have to pretend anymore!''

Before Trina knew it, she felt Kon kiss her cheek, which made her smile and giggle before jumping into the air and going diary, which resulted with the diary landing in Kon's hands, which he smiled even more at since he knew that he was the cause of it. Looking back at Trina, "You okay now...?''  
>Trina smiled and hugged Kon. Then Laney Kin and Corey entered. Kon then asked '' We're you guys hearing the whole thing?'' Kin smirked as he said '' You know us to we'll!<p>

Trina's view landed on her brother, Corey, and she started feeling uneasy. She was so used to being mean to him, and now, she wanted to be nice, and she was unsure if Corey would ever forgive her after what she did. "U-Uh... CoreyI'msorry..." she mumbled really quick, and knew he wouldn't understand what she said.  
>Corey smiled and just walked towards her. Out of nowhere he hugged her. '' Welcome back sis!''. Trina hugged her brother back. Kin then smirked and nudged Kon to ask her out. KOn smirked back at Kin.<p>

After Corey and Trina finished their bonding, Kon nervously walked up to Trina, a deep blush on his face. "U-Uh, Trina... W-Will you g-g-g-g-go out w-with me...?" he stuttered out, giving her a hopeful look  
>Trina suddenly smiled at that. Corey and Laney then took a quick love struck glimpse at that as they secretly wanted to go out to. Laney and Corey quickly blushed and moved there eyes away again. Kon now waited for Trina s answer.<p>

Trina just smiled widely at Kon, before pulling his left cheek playfully. "It's 'Katrina', you silly willy!" she teased, but then added, to make Kon even happier. "And yes, I'll go out with you~!''  
>Kon then hugged Katrina tightly as The others left giving them some space. Kon then looked at Katrina as he said '' I can't believe this! Katrina! '' Kon then gazed into Katrina's eyes as she did the same.<p>

"Yep, Trina's gone, Katrina's back," she said to him, ''Hehe, your eyes are so cute!'' she then added while slowly starting to lean in towards him, her eyelids slowly closing... (Awesome!)  
>Kon as he saw katrina leaning in he started leaning in too. AS there lips met they wrapped there arms around each other. Kon couldn't believe this! It was pure bliss and joy for both of them. Suddenly Mina came in and saw the sight as she gasped.<p>

Hearing the sudden gasp, Katrina immediately pulled away, and optimistically giggled. "Hey, Bernadette! What are doing here?'' she asked as she then realized that Mina didn't now what happened  
>'' TRINA! Are you okay?'' Asked Mina staring at Katrina and a dazed love struck looking Kon. '' Sorry Mina I didn't see you there!'' Said Katrina. '' Wait did you just say SORRY?'' asked a worried Mina.<p>

(Stupid damn computer wouldn't let me change tabs. My keyboards gone so I have to use a website to type, sorry.) "Bernadette, it's Katrina now... I got rid of Trina!" she exclaimed hyperactively, while starting to walk over to her best friend. "I'm sorry Trina treated you like that..."  
>Mina then fainted from all the shock. Katrina caught her and laid her down in her bed. She then sat down next to Kon who was still love struck.<p>

Katrina waved hand in front of Kon's motionless face, but blushed at the same time from his love-struck state. Eventually, she knew that waving her hand didn't work, so she slapped him across the face, just to snap him out of it  
>Kon shook his head and looked at Katrina as he said '' What just happened?''. '' Silly billy you froze!'' said Katrina. Corey and Laney then walked up into the room. '' Now to help my brother admit his crush!'' said Katrina as she walked towards them.<p>

Corey and Laney looked at Kon and Katrina before realizing their cheeky little smirks that were on their faces, which for some reason, got the two worried. "U-Uh, what's up you guys? And why is Mina past out on Kat's bed?" Corey asked, pointing over to the sleeping girl.  
>'' Silly willy Bro! its time for you to admit your feelings!'' Katrina said. kon smirked evily. Katrina then got Laney and Corey to sit down. '' Now Laney you love Corey and Corey you love her!'' Said Katrina as she smirked.<p>

Corey and Laney's eyes widened at that, and they immediately looked away from each other in embarrassment. "N-No, Corey would never feel like that for me. I-I mean, look at me! I'm an ugly bassist in a rocking band that dresses like a boy! Plus, who said that I liked Corey?" she exclaimed  
>'' Lanes your not ugly! Don't ever say that! And you don't look like a boy at all to me! Anyways Laney wouldn't ever like me! I'm a idiot guy who makes crazy plans that never work!'' said Corey now sighing as he thought Laney doesn't like him.<p>

"C-Core, your not an idiot, your a rocking guy that has the most dramatic plans that always 'wow' me!" Laney told him, shyly turning around in her seat, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I-In fact, your... your cute as well..."  
>'' Really?'' Asked Corey shyly as he moved closer to Laney. Laney started blushing red as he moved closer. '' And your very cute too lanes!'' Said Corey as he bopped her nose. '' Th-an-ks Core!'' said laney shyly. Katrina smirked.<p>

Knowing that the plan was working, Kon pulled Katrina out of the room and left the two alone. Corey then looked back at Laney, smiling an adorkable grin at her before moving his face closer to hers, "And when I said cute, I actually meant that your more than just cute: Your adorable~!"  
>Laney couldn't believe her ears. As he moved closer and closer she blushed deeper red. Corey noticed this and gave her a adorable smile as he wrapped his arm around her. '' C-o-r-e... what are you doing?'' Is all a fully blushing red head could stutter out.<p>

As she had asked that, Corey had put his hands on each of her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. "Hehe, what does it look like, Lanes? he teased before shoving his lips against hers, smirking as he felt her tense up with surprise.  
>She started embracing it as she wrapped her arms around him. Soon they closed there eyes. Laney couldn't believe this! She was in pure bliss and joy. Corey soon wrapped his arms around her.<p>

After a few minutes, Corey slowly pulled away from Laney, as he started to catch his breath. Once he did, he pulled Laney into a bear hug. "I love you, Lanes~" he confessed while resting his head on top of Laney's head  
>Laney could scream now from pure joy but this was too much for her. She soon fainted and Corey then held her in his arms as he smiled down at her. Soon Katrina holding Kons hand walked in. They smirked. Now Mina started waking up.<p>

Mina held her head with one hand as she started seeing that she was in Katrina`s room. "Uh... What happened? All I remember is Trina saying she's Katrina after finding her making-out with Kon..." she concluded, before looking at Katrina for an explanation. (Btw, Bernadette is Mina's actual name lol)  
>'' Silly Bernadette! I promise i'll treat you better!'' said Katrina. Mina then hugged her. Laney started waking up and looked up to see she was in Corey s arms. She had a cheeky smile as she grabbed his face and gently pulled it down to meet hers. She started kissing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.<p>

Corey rolled his eyes playfully at her as he started kissing her back, not really caring who was seeing them `cause Laney was way more important. "Hehe, you sleep well Laney-Lanes~?"

" Yes Core!'' Laney said smirking as she then hugged him and nuzzled her face into his neck. Corey then kept holding her in his arms as he moved one hand through her soft blue hair. Laney sighed contently.

Katrina, Kon, and Corey and Laney were happy from then on, only they had to deal with Kin whenever he decided to tease them about their relationship. Mina was now referred to Bernadette, as Trina was gone. The end


End file.
